Vanilla Frosting
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Fleur finds out she's pregnant and struggles to tell Bill, a look at the birth of Victoire. Fluffy, family fluff. Please Read and Review.
**Hi so this is my first one-shot that focuses on Bill and Fleur.** **This couple is really growing on me and there should be more fanfic's out there...I really disliked the fact that they weren't mentioned that much in the films until the last second.**

 **I struggle a lot with writing accents so I have tried based of the Fleur dialogue in the books but keep in mind when you read it there might be some mistakes, also grammar and punctuation are not my strong suit so I apologise for any inaccuracies.**

 **Please read and review, i'm not sure how good this is but i'm thinking about Oneshots for the rest of the Weasley brothers. I wrote Audrey in as blonde and Irish because theirs not much given about her and I did an interpretation on what the first couple of years after the war was like. Also I think there is eighteen months to two years between Victoire and Teddy and so I wrote that Fleur conceived in September making Victoire's birthday around May and that Fleur didn't recognise the symptoms at first due to the emotional and physical upheaval of life after the war.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

Vanilla Frosting

Fleur finds out she's pregnant and struggles to tell Bill, a look at the birth of Victoire. Fluffy, family fluff.

* * *

The world is new after the war. Bright and shiny and people are full of hope. The grief is still raw even after a year but there's a new feeling to everything. The world is changing for the better and for once in their married lives she and Bill can wake up and take some times for themselves.

Each morning they wake up and it still hits Fleur that they can take their time. They no longer have to wake up and rush to do the Order's bidding, they no longer have to check who comes into their home, they no longer have to be terrified everytime they leave the house, they no longer have to say their goodbyes even when there only going to the Burrow. For the first time in their marriage they can take their time. They can be together.

For the first few months she and Bill spend half their time at the Burrow. Harry is there constantly, he moves in (mainly because he cannot tell Molly no) and with him four days out of the week comes little Teddy who charms his way into the family without even trying. George moves back out and they don't hear from him for a while and then they do. Percy brings home a girl he was dating Audrey, she's blonde like Fleur and also Irish with a softer accent than Fleur's harsh one and blue eyes and freckles.

The first year Ron and Hermione move out and into their own place near Hermione's parents and Harry joins the Auror Department. Bill goes back to Gringotts but she's had enough of the goblins to last her a lifetime so she stays home and looks for jobs in the now newly reformed Ministry. She helps Molly around the house. Ginny leaves for her last year and Hermione goes with her, George comes back from where he's been living with Charlie for months, looking thinner but somewhat heathier and less haunted around the eyes and Fleur can see Molly and Arthur relax a little.

Slowly but surely they crawl their way back from the abyss.

That's when things start going to hell.

She and Bill take their time for the first time in their marriage. They wake up from the nightmares that constantly haunt them and reach for each other but it's slower now, they spend more time knowing each other's bodies, learning the new scars and looking into each other's eyes. When August slowly draws to a close and September rolls around Fleur starts feeling sick.

At first she chalks it down to stress. The war has took its toll on each and every one of them in some way and Fleur has been fine for a long time now. She thinks the sickness is down to the fact that her body for the first time in two years is relaxing, she's no longer terrified and she can sleep without waking up screaming.

Then comes the bizarre things. For some reason the smell of Bill cooking eggs in the morning makes her throw up straight in the kitchen sink. Bill pulls her hair back and rocks her gently telling her softly that it isn't her fault. He tucks her back into bed and takes the day of work to be with her but she can see the tell-tale sounds worry curving around his eyes as he looks at her and thinks that the glass floor they've been dancing on for the past year is about to come crashing down around them.

The next morning she wakes up and promptly falls back asleep. She spends two days like this unable to get out of bed. If Bill was worried before right now he is nothing short of terrified though he always has a smile for her when her eyes flutter open.

The third day she wakes up and she's fine. The sickness is still there but she doesn't tell Bill as much.

"You worry too much" she tells him sternly as she potters about their tiny kitchen but the lines on Bill's face don't disappear. "You know" he says a week later "We never got a honeymoon"

She stares at him before he elaborates "If you want we can go see your parents?" it's an offer and one she desperately wants to take. She loves France, misses it every day and while she desperately needs to go see her parents and sister and reassure them that she's all right she still doesn't want to leave her extended family.

"Maybe after Christmas" she offers quietly flashing him a smile. Bill takes the offer greedily "Yeah," he says grinning at her crossing round the table to take her face in her hands. "I think spending Christmas here with my family will mean a lot this year" he pauses looking down at his wedding ring and Fleur follows his gaze feeling confused. "I want to make you happy" he confesses and Fleur feels her heart melt again a smile readily coming to her face that for once doesn't feel forced.

"I know" she says gently wrapping both her arms around his head and curling them into his hair. Breakfast is forgotten that day in favour of each other.

* * *

It's not till three months later when Christmas is around the corner, when the Burrow is teaming with family that Fleur takes a look at herself in the mirror. She had bought a dress for the occasion. A black dress that cuts low, (not as low as Ginny who is dressed to kill) and it flows around her legs. It takes her a while to realise that the dress is too small and she strips herself back to her underwear to stare at her stomach in concentration.

There is a small hard bump she hasn't noticed before.

She moves to her diary on the corner of the bed and flicks through the pages mentally berating herself. It had been normal after the war and then when everything had settled down and those months were over she'd stopped looking. The first couple of months she had assumed that it was down to the stress of helping Bill keep his sibling's head above water and her helping him to stay sane throughout all of it. Then she had been busy herself to notice.

Could she be pregnant? She and Bill had never really discussed children but she knew it was on the table for both of them. With the events of the last two years they hadn't wanted to start a family. But now with them all living in peacetime there are options open to them.

She loosens the dress and slips it back on reminding herself to check for a pregnancy potion as soon as she can. That means she has to wait till they go home because no way in hell will Fleur get away with that with Molly in the same house.

Christmas is a bittersweet occasion what with the empty place at the table where Fred should be sitting. George is quiet but the celebrations carry well on to morning. Percy and Audrey announce their engagement grinning from ear to ear and that distracts everyone for most of the evening until Teddy his hair bright green today to match the Christmas tree let his accidental magic fly out and turn the gravy boat into a white mouse.

Fleur for the most part spends most of the day licking off the Vanilla frosting from the cupcakes Andromeda brought round. She hates vanilla frosting, has hated it since her third year at school where she and her friend Marie ate so much of it they were sick. For some reason however she can't stop eating it. How could she miss that? How could she miss all the signs? She has seven years of magical training and she has fought side by side with the man she loves and Fleur doesn't understand how she's been so stupid enough to miss the signs that she's pregnant.

The next week when their back at Shell Cottage Fleur finally takes the Pregnancy Potion. She swallows hard. She's pregnant.

Suddenly it's all she can do to breathe, she's scared and shaking and she thinks she's going to throw up. She doesn't understand how she didn't see this coming, suddenly the exhaustion and sickness and the bizarre liking for the vanilla frosting that she hated before. She wants to laugh and cry all at once.

However Bill is coming home soon and Fleur doesn't know how to tell her husband that after all they've been through and after all they've lost she's pregnant. She doesn't know how to tell her husband that, she doesn't know how to tell him that they're going to be parents so soon after he lost his little brother and his family fell apart and their re-building. Hell she knows Molly doesn't like her, how is she going to react to a baby? How is Ginny going to react?

She raids through the kitchen grabs her uneaten tub of frosting and a spoon and disapparats on the spot.

She ends up on the edge of some wood or trees or whenever in a country that she doesn't know that well, she finds a bench opens up her tub of frosting and bursts into tears.

She doesn't know how long she sits there crying into a tub of now uneatable frosting but she feels exhausted. She wasn't this emotional during the war, she wasn't this emotional during the Triwizard Tournament. She has never been this emotional…since…ever…

They'd be married so young and Fleur had honestly thought they wouldn't survive. Now that they were alive she couldn't help but wish that they had taken things slow.

She think about going home and telling Bill, but she pales whenever it comes to it. She honestly doesn't know how she's going to react when Bill tells her that she doesn't want a baby, that their too young or that the world is still too dangerous. She knows all that already but that doesn't stop her from wanting this baby with everything she has.

She wipes her face as the cold air begins to slip in. She's no longer afraid that it's dementors but she's shivering. She looks around and stretches her legs as she stands and she realises that she's been sat here for nearly two hours.

She walks a few steps forward to the bin on the corner of the park and throws away the frosting. She's a big girl, she's a fighter, she's a wife and now she's a mother, she can do this on her own if she has to, move back to France live with her parents and raise the baby there. It will kill her but Fleur knows that this baby will come before everything.

She apparats back shivering with cold but resolute. This conversation between her and Bill is going to either strengthen her marriage or destroy it and Fleur honestly doesn't know which. She wants him to be happy about this, she wants him to be happy about it as much as she is because everytime she presses her hand to her stomach she feels a wave of that love that parents are supposed to feel when their pregnant.

She opens the door and slips in, even though there's only been a few months she still marvels at the fact that she doesn't need to be interrogated to enter her own home.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bill shouts at her the moment she enters the house. She winces her hand going instantly to her belly as if to shield the baby from the shouting of his or hers father.

She turns around fully intended to snap back but her anger drains when she sees the look on Bill's face. He looks nothing short of terrified. She checks the clock out of the corner of her eye. She'd been gone for nearly three hours.

"I was out walking" she snaps her pride coming up in full force. "What is it to you?"

Bill splutters. "You were gone for three hours!" he shouts waving his hands around like a windmill, his hair is a mess like his hands have been running through it and his face is very white. The moments like these Fleur supposes, are the ones that they will never get over no matter how many years of peace they get to enjoy.

"Sorry" she mutters and she is truly. "I…" she wants to tell him, the words 'I'm pregnant" are on the tip of her tongue and she wants to say them out loud.

"I have something to tell you" she confesses her voice barely a whisper and her accent making it harder to hear. Bill gives a long sigh and Fleur look up in surprise and finally, _finally_ takes him in for the first time.

Bill's hands are trembling, his skin white, his shoulders slumped in an awful defeat and his mouth working…he must have been terrified she thinks hating herself even more. She shakes her head slightly her eyes watering.

"Go on then" Bill croaks as if his voice cannot be raised louder than a whisper, as if the news he's expecting is so bad that he doesn't even know how to ask to hear it. Fleur shakes her head because she loves this man in front of her with everything she is and more and she wants this baby with this man, her husband, her rock, she wants all this and more.

"I…" she struggles to say the words again before she opens her mouth and forces herself to swallow. "I am pregnant…I theenk about three months along" she coughs slightly as she finds herself looking down at her wedding ring to avoid looking at her husband.

"You're pregnant" Bill says finally his eyes wide. She nods hiding her face because even though she knows that she wants this, she's still slightly afraid of Bill's reaction.

"Pregnant" he repeats and she nods feeling impatient. "That's…that's…" he struggles to find the words.

"Bad timing?" Fleur says watching his face closely her head feeling heavy. Bill looks at her his blue eyes bright.

"Bad? No it's brilliant" he says looking up at her surprise colouring her face.

"It's brilliant" he repeats looking shocked that she would even consider it bad timing. Fleur looks at him then. She really looks at him, she takes in the relief and the joy sweeping across his face and she finally allows herself to feel something other than the sick nervous feeling that she's been feeding off, for months.

"Fleur" he croons taking her face in his hands and pressing a kiss to her lips that's so soft she smiles into it. "Were having a baby" he says his eyes soft and warm, "I love you" he says grinning that grin that she fell in love with, that she's still in love with. "I love you too" she says and Fleur cannot help but smile back because everything is perfect in that moment and she feels as if the stress of the past two and a half years have just melted away.

Suddenly Bill bends down to press a kiss into her stomach where their baby is currently living. "And I love you too" he says the grin still on his face. Bill looks younger than she's ever seen it and she realises that this is what happy people look like….and they are…they are happily married couple starting their lives with a baby.

Bill swings her up into his arms and Fleur lets out a shout of laughter and for the first time in a long time she's happy, there is no lingering doubt, no scared thoughts, nothing coming around the corner. They can enter this new chapter of their lives without being terrified their going to leave their child alone.

Bill puts her down and rushes off grabbing his wand muttering something about making her a cup of tea and getting her a blanket and telling her she has to keep of her feet and Fleur wipes the tears from her face and tries to stifle her giggles.

Because their having a baby, because their young and their happy…

Finally their happy.

* * *

 **And I await your feedback. **


End file.
